How Can I Resist You
by ThatOCLady
Summary: "Oh come on, Lisbon. Live a little", Jane advised. She was adamant, "I don't want to". "Not even if it'll help us catch the killer?". Lisbon looked across the table at him and frowned, "How is me doing karaoke for this drunk crowd going to catch our killer?". One-shot karaoke fic. Rated K.


A/N: The writer's block is over! Yippee! This light-hearted one shot will, toes crossed, help me get on with _The Angry Princess and the Thief Who Stole Her Tiara_. I hope you will enjoy reading this. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Mentalist_ or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the songs mentioned here.

* * *

 **HOW CAN I RESIST YOU**

"Oh come on, Lisbon. Live a little", Jane advised.  
She was adamant,  
"I don't want to"  
"Not even if it'll help us catch the killer?"  
Lisbon looked across the table at him and frowned,  
"How is me doing karaoke for this drunk crowd going to catch our killer?"

Jane had noticed, as he often did, that Lisbon had been muttering and slamming doors lately. It took him half a day of observing her that her sudden sullenness was not mental but physical. She stretched her shoulders every now and then while sitting in her chair. Her ulcer was acting up too, it seemed. Jane deduced that she wasn't sleeping well. The stress must have build up on her unheeded. And what did Lisbon do to relieve herself of this stress? Nothing. So, being a good colleague, Jane took it upon him to alleviate the tension in that beautiful little body.  
 _ **"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"**_ , she had barked.  
That was when he had tried to massage her shoulders.

Now they were at a karaoke bar. Lisbon had played the clarinet in High School, and she had a good voice. Karaoke would work. _Hopefully_.  
"There was a song playing on the TV when the killer left Esther Boone's house. Hearing it again will trigger that memory for him"  
"Why don't I just play it on my phone?"  
Jane frowned,  
"How am I supposed to read all these faces by sitting here? We need to be up on the stage. You'll sing and I'll study the crowd"  
Lisbon snorted in contempt,  
"That's a stupid plan"  
"It's better than what you came up with – nothing!"  
Lisbon almost gritted her teeth,  
"I am not going to sing, you hear me?"  
 _Why did she always have to make it so hard?_  
"You won't sing, Lisbon?"  
"No"  
"Not even if I request you to?"  
"No!"  
"Fine"  
"Fine!", she called after him.  
Jane knew how to get that hot-headed boss of his on her feet. As per the six years' of his experience in the Serious Crimes Unit, embarrassing Lisbon was the ticket. Jane shot her a triumphant glance on climbing towards the stage. He spoke into the mic,  
"Check"  
Lisbon rolled her eyes and leaned back against her chair. Jane gave his audience a charming smile and said,  
"Hi. I hope everyone is having a lovely time this evening. Just wanted to let you know that this song is dedicated to someone special"  
Lisbon shifted for want of comfort in her seat when he looked at her.  
"Teresa, this is for you"  
Jane selected the song and the music came on in a second. He sang,  
 _"And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb. And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come"_  
Lisbon didn't know that song. What she did know was that her consultant was not a gifted singer.  
 _"She told me, 'Don't worry about it'. She told me, 'Don't worry no more'. We both know we can't go without it. She told me you'll never be in love…"_  
Lisbon's eyes widened on hearing the next line.  
 _"I can't feel my face when I'm with you. But I love it. But I love it, oh"_  
She could have thrown the beer bottle at his throat. Jane sang like the spirit of a thousand dead singers had made him their abode. What was even more annoying was that the crowd seemed to think he was a hoot. Some of them turned to look at her, smiling and enjoying the show. She didn't have to sit there and take that.

"Jane!", she hissed sharply.  
He was doing the damned chorus for the last time and paid no attention to her. Lisbon contemplated tazing him.  
"Thank you!", Jane finished.  
"What the…"  
He had pulled her up on stage before she could protest. Lisbon gave an awkward smile to the crowd while Jane had his arm around her.  
"Now, we'd like to present to you our special song. Isn't that right, honeybunch?"  
 _Oh he was so going to regret this._ Jane selected the song and Lisbon whispered to him.  
"I am going to punch you where it hurts, Jane. And then I'm going to take a wire and coil it around your…"  
" _Ssh_. The song's starting"  
Jane had a sweet smile on his face when he sang the first line,  
 _"Don't go breaking my heart"_  
Lisbon was surprised to not have missed a beat,  
 _"I couldn't if I tried"_  
 _"Oh honey, if I get restless"_  
She meant it,  
 _"Baby, you're not that kind"_  
Maybe it was because she knew that song. Maybe it was because the audience applauded their performance. Maybe it was because she hadn't sung in a long time. Whatever it was, Lisbon and Jane ended up singing two more songs. She would be damned if she admitted that she had enjoyed the evening.

They caught Esther Boone's killer the next day while he was holed up in a motel. Jane walked to Lisbon's office and stood by the door. She was humming! He hadn't seen her look so refreshed and relaxed in weeks.  
"Are you going to stand there the whole day?"  
She had stopped humming on seeing him. Jane regretted being noticed and sat on her couch. Lisbon was cavalier as ever.  
"Cho and Rigs caught the guy in a motel, not at a karaoke bar. And I went over the evidence again. The TV was on when the body was found, but it was tuned in to a soap opera"  
Jane shrugged his shoulders. He was too happy to see her like this again. The excuse could be cooked up later. Lisbon enunciated the words,  
"You were _wrong_ "  
"I know"  
She drew back and eyed him cautiously. Jane controlled the surging emotions which were dying to be expressed. He got off the couch with a sigh and walked to the door. _It's now or never, Elvis said._  
"Do you want to have dinner tonight?"  
Lisbon was visibly surprised at his offer but he could see through the forced attempt at nonchalance. He caught his breath when she bit her lip before saying,  
"Sure"  
"I'll wait till you are done. You know where to find me"  
"Yeah"  
His heart was beating rapidly. But not like the time when he had gone on that date with Kristina Frye. This was pure excitement, not anxiety. Jane stood by Lisbon's office, out of her sight. It took a minute but it happened. Jane closed his eyes and grinned. Lisbon was singing in a low voice,  
 _"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when…"_

* * *

 **Songs used** :

 _I Can't Feel My Face_ \- The Weeknd  
 _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ \- Elton John and Kiki Dee  
 _Mamma Mia_ \- ABBA


End file.
